1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a matrix converter and a method for compensating for an output voltage error.
2. Discussion of the Background
Matrix converters each include a plurality of bidirectional switches. The bidirectional switches couple the phases of an AC (Alternating Current) power supply to respective phases of a load. Each matrix converter controls the bidirectional switches to directly switch between the voltages for the phases of the AC power supply so as to output a desired voltage and a desired frequency to the load.
The bidirectional switches each include a plurality of switching elements. When the matrix converter uses the bidirectional switches to switch between the phases of the AC power supply to couple to the load, the matrix converter performs commutation control. In the commutation control, the matrix converter individually turns on or off each of the switching elements in a predetermined order. Although the commutation control prevents inter-line short-circuiting of the AC power supply and prevents opening of the output of the matrix converter, errors may occur in the output voltage.
In view of this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2004-7929 and 2007-82286 disclose correcting a voltage command based on the inter-line voltage of the AC power supply so as to compensate for output voltage error.